A Thousand Years
by Silvermusic384
Summary: Iggy has had a crush on Ella for the last 5 years. What happens when he is at her going away party before she leaves for Colorado the next day? Will Iggy fess up to his feelings or will he finally say how he feels? One-Shot!Please read & review! :D


**Hey guys, hoped you like my first one-shot: Dark Side. So I decided to do another little one-shot, but this time it's not about MR's famous couple, but instead a little of Ella with Iggy. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review : D**

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything of MR or the song Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

***ATTENTION: Iggy isn't blind in this one-shot. Just a heads-up.**

* * *

_A Thousand Years_

_I looked over at the girl that had caught my heart since the first day we had met. Her glimmering black hair flowing in soft curls around her smooth tan face. Her glittering chocolate eyes bright with warmth as they stare at her friends and family. _

_I looked away knowing she would never be mine. Knowing that she was leaving for Colorado in the morning and wouldn't be coming back. She would forget about me and forget about our friendship/crush to me. She would forget everything. _

_Suddenly, a gentle hand rested on my shoulder and I looked to my left to see Angel who was now 13 looking at me with reassurance in her eyes. In my mind I heard her say, __**'Everything will turn out alright. Trust me. She loves you, too. Just give her time.' **__Then she turned and walked away to join Max and Nudge for some of the chocolate/ vanilla decorated celebration cake for Ella. I looked at her once more and sighed. _

_Angel was never wrong, but I think this one she just might be. I shook my head and turned to walk out the door when I heard Her voice call my name. I turned to see Ella making her way through the crowd to me. I stopped and waited by the huge front oak doors for her. When she finally reached me, I saw for the first time tonight what she was wearing. _

_Her dress was a beautiful floor length gown that fit her every curve. It was a deep violet red with silver embroidery along the strapless heart- shaped top of the dress area then the embroidery curved along the side of her body forming a pattern of silver vines and lilies which ended in a swirl just below where her knee would be. _

_Her shoes were a pair of black 4" heels that made her seem tall and graceful even more then normal. Her hair was gently curled and brushed to form waves like silk that hung just below her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. _

_All in all, she looked like a beautiful goddess or something. No not even that, like an angel. So beautiful in every way as is graceful. _

_I looked at her expectantly and she looked at the floor shuffling her feet shyly. I cleared my throat and her eyes snapped to mine and she blurted out, "Where are you going?"_

_I shrugged and gestured to the door knowing she knew what I meant. I saw a flash of surprise cross her face before she said, "Why?"_

_I again shrugged and said, "I'm just tired and nobody really wants me here, so I'm just going to go home and get some sleep. You know before tomorrow. I have to get up early if I'm going to meet with everyone else before we go to the airport to say goodbye. You know."_

_I saw Ella look away with sad eyes and then she sniffled and that just made my heart break. I walked over to her and pulled her to me in a tight embrace never wanting to let her go. However, there was a party waiting for her so I had to. I kissed the top of her head and said, "I have to go now. You have a good time and I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Ella looked up at me through teary eyes and murmured, "Please Iggy. Stay here and have some fun. It's boring and lonely without you. Please, for me…"_

_I sighed and shook my head. "No Ella, I have to go. I can't stand it being here with you only as friends. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."_

_With that I pushed her gently away from me and turned to the door opening it without another word. But, before I could take one step to get onto the porch, Ella grabbed m arm and turned me around to face her. Then her soft warm lips were on mine. I was shocked at first as I felt her arms round around my neck and her fragile small body press against my own. Then I relaxed and kissed her back._

_I couldn't believe it! My crush for five years now was kissing me. Elizabeth Yearana Vasueli Martinez was kissing me! An I was kissing her back. Oh my dear sweet lord. _

_After a few minutes of kissing we pulled back and I smiled down at her and cupped her face into my hand. "Ella, I love you."_

_Ella smiled back at me with shiny teeth and pecked me on the lips before she said, "I've always loved you. An I always will."_

_We kissed again then Ella took my hand and dragged me to the middle of the makeshift dance floor where everyone was dancing. Then the fast song that was playing ended and everyone including me and Ella turned to see Max and Claudia on stage._

_Max smiled at the crowd and said, "Having fun so far?" Everyone cheered and Max's smile brightened then she nodded to Claudia to continue. _

_Claudia nodded back and said amused to the crowd, "Okay so as a special treat to Ella. Max and I have written a song for you girl. It's called 'A Thousand Years'. Hope you like it. Hit guys!"_

_Then the band started playing the opening parts to the song and Claudia started singing first._

* * *

**(A/N: Claudia= **_**Bold Italics underlined ; **_Max= normal ; **Both= bold)**

* * *

(Verse 1)

_**Heart beats fast  
**__**Colors and promises  
**__**How to be brave  
**__**How can I love when I'm afraid t**__**o fall  
**__**But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
**_

(Chorus)

**I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
**

(Verse 2)

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

(Chorus)

**I have died everyday  
**

_**Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more**_

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

**One step closer  
One step closer**

(Chorus)

**I have died everyday  
****Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
**

_**And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought   
Your heart to me  
**_

I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

* * *

_When they had finished the song everyone cheered then a slow so__ng started and Ella and I began to dance. I smiled at her and kissed her softly before I wrapped my arms around her and smiled down at the love of my life._

"_I love you so much Ella." She smiled at me and said, "I love you, too."_

_Then we kissed and danced into the rest of our lives, but together._

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys thought. R&R?**


End file.
